your everything to me, bones
by dArKeNsHaDoWs
Summary: a sneaky plot, a sly angela, and a karaoke machine, what on earth has angel acome up with now, and will booth and brenna n finally find out each others feelings. booth/brennan shipper


booth walked over carrying two trays of drinks to where his squints were sat watching the singer on the stage.

"ok squints drink up! Hey bones are you gonna get up there tonight?" booth gestured towards the karaoke machine that was in the corner of the stage.

"I don't think so booth, remember what happened last time." Brennan stared down into her drink as she felt tears forming as a vivid memory came to mind. Booth! Come on stay with me! Come on booth! She could still remember all the blood on her hands.

"hey booth why don't you have a go." Angela said slyly.

"haha, not a chance, ange." Booth shot her a look that clearly meant don't you dare go there.

"how about a competition, you verses jack?"

"what!" jack turned to face his fiancée to say something but what ever that was was abruptly shut up with a swift kick from somewhere under the table.

"yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea." Angela shot a smile over to where cam was sitting.

"I have to warn you though booth, hodgins is a very good singer, right Angela?" cam smirked at booth she could still read him like a book. Booths competiveness was battling with his pride and the competiveness would soon win over.

"well booths a good singer, ive heard him, so anthropologically speaking you would be the perfect opponent for hodgins."

Booth glanced at brennan and noticed that all eyes we're on him so he took off his jacket and sighed.

"fine, but –" he turned to hodgins and flashed his gun.

-remember who's got the gun ok?" booth laughed along with the others as hodgins shook his head slowly as if trying to decide if booth was being serious.

"hey hey looks like we've got two more contestants!" the organizer swiftly passed the microphone over to booth.

"so what ya'll singing?"

Booth glanced around before settling on bones. His bones.

He whispered to the organizer who placed the song on. As the music began you kept his eyes on temperance and began to sing.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

He smiled at that as temperance frowned_, had she worked it out yet?_

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

Angela and cam glanced at brennan and could see her brain working out the meaning of the song_, come on brennan you're a genius and it s taking you forever to work out his feeling! Angela huffed internally._

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

Temperance smiled at that line she could hold her wine more than him. did she just think that? Hes just singing that's all its nothing about her or them for that matter because there is nothing between them.  
_  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

_True, she had asked booth to father her child and booth had turned down the idea but then he had a dram which he had thought was real of him and her and their unborn child. What was going on in her head!  
_

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

_Temperance felt tears come to her eyes as the line was spoken so softly yet with so much conviction. He had laid down his life, more than once for her and she knew that he wouldn't stop even if she told him too. Oh…_

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

_Temperance felt her heart beat increase. My…_

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

Temperance Brennan's mind stopped. He loved her, and she loved him. …_GOD!!!_

Booth had seen bone's face change throughout the song, _she must have worked it out by now right?_

As he approached the table he sat down cautiously next to her, he ordered another round of drinks before he felt a petit hand wrap around his.

He shot her a gentle smile before settling back into the booth they were sat. everything was going to be ok.


End file.
